


Whitewater Place: A Visual Supplement

by yellowermine



Category: Once Upon a Time (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Victorian, F/F, Fanart
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-09-06
Updated: 2015-09-06
Packaged: 2018-04-17 17:09:42
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 5
Words: 15
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4674704
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/yellowermine/pseuds/yellowermine
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>This is a fanart made for the Swan Queen Big Bang: Three Dollar Bill. It was inspired by the fanfiction Whitewater Place by Violetscented.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Cover Art

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Violetscented](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Violetscented/gifts).
  * Inspired by [Whitewater Place](https://archiveofourown.org/works/4672916) by [Violetscented](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Violetscented/pseuds/Violetscented). 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This album is made up of 5 chapters. First one for the cover art and in the next four you can find portraits of the main characters.   
> I would really love to thank Violetscented for writing such a lovely and entertaining story and giving me the opportunity to explore the Victorian era with a Swan Queen twist.   
> Every kind of feedback is much appreciated either in the comments or you can come find me on Tumblr at [spoonofevil](http://spoonofevil.tumblr.com).

 

**[[Higher Resolution Here](http://i.imgur.com/4wUOEdM.jpg)]**


	2. Baroness Regina von Mille

 

**[[Higher Resolution Here](http://i.imgur.com/Q6MpPO3.png)]**


	3. Miss Emma Swan

 

**[[Higher Resolution Here](http://i.imgur.com/XdhtR9G.png)]**


	4. Lady Mary Margaret Blanchard

 

**[[Higher Resolution Here](http://i.imgur.com/QiXNkNy.png)]**


	5. Lord David Blanchard

 

**[[Higher Resolution Here](http://i.imgur.com/ZmhNXgq.png)]**


End file.
